puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
24-hour blockade
The 24 hour blockades were a series of event blockades split across all oceans on the weekend of September 9-10, 2006, and the weekend of January 13-14 2007. The results of these blockades enabled certain flags to pick which islands would be next opened. =Series 1= Rules On each ocean, a blockade on the resident event blockade island was declared on by the flag Ambrosia, such that the five blockades took place over a continuous 24 hour period one weekend. Ajax's flag (which varies per ocean) declared on just Ambrosia. Interested flags had to pay 25,000 PoE and declare war on the defender (and have the standard outpost-level fame) to compete. Both the defender and Ambrosia did not contend, and the defender did not declare war on any other contenders. The aim, just as any other blockade, was to win as many rounds as possible. In the case of a tie, the number of points scored throughout all'' the rounds was taken into account. Blockades were set to terminate after 4 rounds, but if a flag scored 3, not only did they win the first prize, but the blockade would terminate prematurely. Prizes On '''all oceans, winning teams would be awarded the following: *One war frigate *One war brig *One cutter *600 units of (fine) rum *600 units of large cannon balls *600 units of medium cannon balls *600 units of small cannon balls Additionally, the team that finished in second place would win an extra frig, brig and cutter. First place finishers would get an extra 2 frigs, brigs, cutters, and get 900 units of each of the ship supplies. On subscription oceans, the winning team could pick the next eligible island to be open. It had to be medium or outpost. On doubloon oceans, the winning team got to pick an eligible large size island (or less) to open. Second place got to pick a medium or smaller, and third place got to choose an outpost to open. NB: the winning flags did not win the islands involved - only get to pick what was next to open. Islands picked had to be on this list Results Viridian NB: No accurate information came in for round 4. Cobalt Hunter Midnight Sage =Series 2= This time, following the release of event blockades, Baker's Union arranged an event blockade on the event-island on each ocean. Opal's blockade was an event blockade on Vilya-owned island . *1/13: 12:00 on Opal at Chachapoya *1/13: 16:00 on Midnight at Eclipse *1/13: 20:00 on Hunter at Accompong *1/14: 00:00 on Sage at Halley *1/14: 04:00 on Viridian at Typhoon *1/14: 08:00 on Cobalt at Typhoon The settings were as follows: *Sinking *Ignore Alliances *3 Rounds *Windy Obstacles *Sloops and Cutters only The order was determined by the number of rounds won, followed by total points across all rounds. Prizes *1st: **999 rum **999 of each type cannonballs **9 Cutters **9 Sloops **One ocean-specific prize *2nd: **666 rum **666 of each type cannonballs **6 Cutters **6 Sloops **Second choice of an ocean-specific prize **The curse of Hades *3rd: **333 rum **333 of each type cannonballs **3 Cutters **3 Sloops **Third choice of an ocean-specific prize Opal Prizes: *Choice of outpost opening: Saiph, Matariki, Ix Chel, Accompong or Anegada Island. *Choice of another outpost opening, from the above list *Grand Frigate Flagship - Comes with a free standard rename (to be approved) *Choice of a type of house built on Quetzal or Chachapoya, including the right to name it, provided it fits the naming scheme of the island (no house included!) Midnight Prizes: *Furnisher on Alpha Island *Furnisher on Epsilon Island *Grand Frigate Flagship - Comes with a free standard rename (to be approved) Hunter Prizes: *Choice of island openings: Large island in the Ursa Archipelago *Choice of island openings: Large or Medium island in the Ursa Archipelago *Choice of island openings: Medium or Outpost island in the Ursa Archipelago *Shoppe on Quetzal or Chachapoya Sage Prizes: *Choice of island openings: Medium Island or Outpost adjacent to another colonized island. *Choice of island openings: Gateway Outpost (On an interarch route) *Shoppe on Lincoln, Greenwich, Descartes or Wensleydale Island Viridian Prizes: *Choice of island openings: Medium Island or Outpost in the Garnet or Onyx Archipelagos *Shoppe on Dragon's Nest, Sakejima or Lima Island *Grand Frigate Flagship - Comes with a free standard rename (to be approved) Cobalt Prizes: *Choice of island openings: Medium Island or Outpost in the Garnet or Onyx Archipelagos *Shoppe on Dragon's Nest, Sakejima or Lima Island *Grand Frigate Flagship - Comes with a free standard rename (to be approved) Results Opal Flags without points in any rounds are not listed. Midnight Hunter Viridian Sage Cobalt Blockade